


Dress

by shawdog21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawdog21/pseuds/shawdog21
Summary: Lena hosts a charity gala and invites Kara as her date as friends but doesn't want Kara like a best friend.orI wrote a one-shot completely inspired by Taylor Swift's "Dress".





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't watched any of season 3 yet, I'm waiting until it's over so I can binge it and just be angry for like two days as opposed to spread it out. Anyways it's set in a post Mon-El or Mon-El free time.

Lena’s desk was covered in various menus, centerpiece options, and paint swatches representing various color combinations. Lena sat in her chair, holding a swatch against a picture of a bouquet. Jess knocked on the door and then walked into the room. Lena didn’t bother to look up.

“Miss Luthor, you wanted me to remind you that Mr. Santiago from the San Diego Zoo will arrive in National City at four today.”

“Thank you Jess.” Lena paused, continuing to look at the pictures. “What do you think of these?”

Jen picked up a couple of pictures of centerpieces and looked at them. “The ones you picked out last week are perfect, don’t second guess yourself.”

“Thank you.” Lena put down the pictures.

“The gala is three days away. You’ve picked everything out, and triple checked everything. I have my list of things to do, you should take a break.”

“What if I missed something? Is the security all in place?”

“Alex Danvers has screened every person that will be in attendance both staff and guests as well as anyone else that will have access to the venue twenty-four hours beforehand twice. Her and her team will secure the hotel that morning and I’m sure Supergirl will not be too far away.” Jess gave Lena a slight knowing look. “I know numerous events of yours have not run smoothly, but this one should.”

“I just want everyone to be safe, this cause means a lot to me.”

“I know it does Miss Luthor. I’m sure the evening will be a success.”

“What do you think of this menu?” Lena asked handing her a piece of paper.

“It sounds delicious. Miss Danvers made some excellent decisions.”

“She was a little disappointed that there would not be pot stickers even after I pointed out that they would not fit the mediaeval theme of the evening.”

“Have you decided on what you are wearing for the evening?”

“Yes I’ve got an appointment tomorrow to have it tailored.”

“I am very excited to see it.”

“See what?” Lena and Jess both looked up to see Kara standing in the doorway.

“Miss Luthor bought a new dress for Friday.” Jess said before Lena could say anything.

“I can’t wait to see it.” Kara said.

Lena tried her best to hide her blush behind a copy of the menu. She had invited Kara to the gala as her date as friends although she wanted it to be a real date. Sometimes it seemed like Kara liked her in that way, but Lena was never sure.

“Are those menus?” Kara asked, trying her best to read the paper. “Did you reconsider my idea?” She asked excitedly.

“We’re not having pot stickers.” Lena said and then looked over her papers, just in time to see Kara pouting. “What are you doing here, Kara?”

“Jess suggested I take you out to lunch so that you can take a break.”

“But I-” Lena started to protest, looking down at everything on her desk.

“Lee,” Kara started and Lena looked back at her. “What ever it is, you can figure out after lunch. You’ll be gone for an hour.” Lena started to raise her eyebrow. “Okay half an hour and then you can get back to driving yourself insane with these decisions.”

“Fine.” Lena put down the papers and then stood up from her desk and started walking towards the door with Kara. “We can get pot stickers so that you won’t want them on Friday.”

“Oh I’ll still want them.” Kara paused as they walked out the door. “You know, I don’t think you ever told me what charity this gala is for.”

“SPWAAW,” Lena said as she pressed the elevator button.

“SPW-” Kara asked as they stepped in the elevator.

“SPWAAW. I’ve mentioned them before, I’m one of their largest contributors.”

“Oh,” Kara said slowly. “Right.” She nodded, still not sure what Lena meant. The elevator doors closed.

….

Lena walked around the tables for the forth time; making sure that nothing was potentially out of the ordinary. There were DEO agents going over floor plans with Alex. Jess walked over to Lena, clipboard in hand.

“Miss Luthor, you need to go and get dressed. Guests should be here in about half an hour and I know Miss Danvers will be here a little early.”

“But I-”

“I have everything covered. We will be fine.” Jess took the list that Lena was holding. “Everything looks perfect.”

“Thank you.” Lena said to Jess sincerely.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door of Lena’s hotel room. Lena put her necklace on and then walked to the door and opened it. Kara was standing on the other side of the door. Lena’s mind went blank for a moment. Kara was in an almost skin tight black dress.

“You look,” Lena paused for a second. “Amazing.”

“You look pretty amazing yourself,” Kara said. Lena was wearing a royal blue cocktail dress.

“Thanks.” Lena felt her face blushing and quickly turned and found her coat. “But I also have this to fit with the theme a little more.” She pulled on a black coat that had what looked like wolf fur on the collar.

“Fur?” Kara asked.

“It’s faux.” Lena said quickly and motioned out the door.

They started walking down the hall. “Good I’m sure the folks at SWAPA,” Kara said the acronym slowly and questioningly.

“SPWAAW.” Lena corrected.

“What does that stand for again?” Kara asked as casually as she could.

“Society for the Promotion of Wild Animal Amputee Welfare.” Lena replied simply.

“Society for the what?” Kara asked.

“Promotion of Wild Animal Amputee Welfare.”

“That’s a thing?” Kara asked and Lena nodded as they reached the elevator. “And you’re a contributor?”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.” They got in the elevator. “I’m actually also one of the co-founders but my name isn’t on there. It was back when the Luthor name wasn’t one you wanted as a founder of a charity.”

“So you’re raising money to help animals who are missing limbs?”

“Yes. Well that’s only part of it. For example, there has been an increase in various frogs with missing limbs,” Kara nodded along slightly unsurely as Lena’s voice became more animated and she started talking with her hands. “L-Corp has been working to create better prosthetics for them. I mean the structure of their legs is just incredible. The muscles shorten when preparing to jump. But they only play a small role; most of the power comes from the tendons, which coil around their ankles. It’s incredible!”

“Yeah,” Kara said slowly. “Incredible,” she added nodding. Kara wasn’t sure what exactly to do with her face but luckily Lena wasn’t really looking at her. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. “After you,” Kara gestured to Lena and followed her out to the ballroom.

 

The waiters began to collect the plates as a new, slower song started. Kara stood up and extended her hand to Lena. “May I have this dance?”

Lena smiled and took Kara’s hand in her own. She followed Kara out onto the dance floor and Kara instantly pulled her as close as she could. They began to dance. Lena was smiling widely, Kara made her feel so secure. “Thank you for coming.” Lena said quietly.

“Of course. How could I not come and help frogs that are missing legs?”

Lena smiled. “It’s not _just_ frogs,” she added.

“Either way it’s adorable how much you care.” Kara paused. “I love how generous you are. It’s one of the things I love most about you.” Kara could feel herself about to start rambling. “I’m so glad you’re my best friend.”

“I don’t want you like a best friend.” Lena said before she could stop herself.

“What?”

“Uh.” Lena looked away; she didn’t think she could find a way of out this. She looked back at Kara. “I love you Kara.”

“I love you too.”

“I mean I’m _in_ love with you. I want to be with you.”

“I-” Kara started.

Jess tapped on Lena’s shoulder before Kara could continue. “I’m sorry Miss Luthor.” They pulled apart a little and looked at Jess. “They want you to talk after this song.”

“Thank you Jess.” Lena pulled away completely.

“Lee-” Kara started.

Lena didn’t answer. She took a breath or two as she walked towards the front.

 

The gala was essentially over and Lena had spent the rest of it avoiding Kara. Lena stood by the door as the guests left, thanking them for coming. Kara stood last in line so that she could talk to Lena before Lena escaped again.

“Are you done avoiding me?” Kara asked when she reached Lena.

“I haven’t been avoiding you, I’ve been hosting.”

“Well everyone is gone, so can we talk about what you said earlier?”

“About what?”

“When you said you loved me.” Kara was looking straight at Lena, keeping eye contact.

“It was the moment, I didn’t-”

Kara kissed Lena before Lena could continue. They pulled apart a little. “I’m in love with you too Lena.”

“Really?” Lena asked almost a little nervously.

“Yes.” Kara smiled and nodded. She moved back and kissed Lena again, her hands on Lena’s waist; Lena’s on Kara’s face.

Lena pulled away just so that their faces were an inch apart. “We could go somewhere more private. My room?”

Kara’s smile widened. “Sounds perfect.”

Lena opened the door to her room and her and Kara walked in. The door was barely closed when Kara kissed Lena. They continued to kiss, Kara’s hands on Lena’s face. They pulled apart a little. Lena’s hands shook a little as they moved to Kara’s arms; she had wanted this for so long. Lena’s hands were on Kara’s arms and started to kiss Kara’s neck.

“Lena,” Kara said quietly.

Lena paused for a second everything just seemed to stop.

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena again, taking off the coat that Lena was wearing. She pulled away a little and looked at Lena as she slid her hands slowly down her sides. “This dress,” Kara started, her eyes stopping on Lena’s chest.

Lena kissed Kara again for a moment and then pulled away so that their faces were less than an inch apart. “Take it off.” Kara didn’t move for a moment. Lena nodded a little, “take it off.” She said again.

Kara kissed Lena again before turning Lena so that they were facing the same way. She kissed the side of Lena’s neck a couple of times before she undid the clasp and then began to unzip the dress slowly. Lena’s breathing picked up as she felt Kara’s hand moving down her body, each touch feeling almost electric. Kara moved back up and kissed Lena’s back as she slid the straps off of her shoulders.

Kara stepped back a little as the royal blue dress fell to the floor. Lena turned back around and took a step so she was out of the dress completely. She moved closer to Kara again, now just in her bra, underwear, and heels. Kara kissed Lena on the lips, her jawline, down to her neck. She sucked a little on the same spot just hard enough to leave a small mark.

They pulled apart a little and Kara started to undo her dress. Lena helped unzip the dress and take it off of Kara. Kara’s dress was on the floor. They looked at each other for a moment and Lena nodded a little. Kara took Lena’s hand in her own and led her to the bed. She fell down a little on the bed pulling Lena down with her. Lena leaned into Kara and kissed her again. Kara rolled a little so that she was on top.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a PWP inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Dress". I got really into the tiny bit of plot I had and developed that and learned that I struggle writing smut now so it's not full-on smut. Either way, this was really fun to write and nice to get back into writing a fic and I hope you liked it. 
> 
> So I'm horrible at clothes but the dress I envision Kara in was totally the one from when she was Red-K Kara and went to the club and Lena's coat thing was totally based off of one Morgana wears. It's a really great outfit that you should totally look up.
> 
> Hit me up on social  
> Tumblr: gay-asa-window (I never get on but will for messages)  
> Twitter: shaw_dog21
> 
> Also shout out to Hope (who probs won't see this) for helping me with a lot of the random details, it was really fun to figure out the most useless things.


End file.
